


Forgetfulness

by Ktapples



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 300 words, Birthday, Domestic, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Misunderstandings, Prompt Fic, fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 20:05:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14701233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ktapples/pseuds/Ktapples
Summary: Draco forgets something important and misunderstands something Harry's done...again.





	Forgetfulness

**Author's Note:**

> Someone started a prompt thing in a group I'm in and well this is what I got, it's not exactly 300 words I misspelled never mind so yeah... I'm not much of a writer but prompts are fun. Enjoy! If you have anything to say go for it I'm not really sensitive to criticism. 
> 
> Maybe I'll make a comic out of this... pictures are easier.

Waking up to the sun shining in your face is one of the worst ways imaginable, unless of course it’s followed by a good morning kiss from your lover.

 _‘Good morning sunshine.’_ Harry said as he uncovered his love’s face to kiss him. _‘Ugh I hate the stupid sun Harry, don’t even.’_ Yeah no, not even kisses make it better, thought Draco as he reluctantly rose from his bed, Harry always refused to leave the curtains closed in the mornings, the bastard does it on purpose, something about having more time in the day or whatever.

A giddy Harry tugged him towards the bathroom and closed the door after the young blond got in; _‘There’s something waiting for you on the kitchen table so you better hurry up!’_ shouted the younger male.

_Something waiting? If it were an object the only possible thing it could be would be a present. Why would Harry give him a gift? Was it their anniversary or something? Is today a special day? As far as he remembers it’s just a regular day, which means the idiot did something wrong and now he’s trying to bribe him! Well he’s got another thing coming!_

Draco hurried through his morning routine and raging he bellowed downstairs to the kitchen where he saw Harry with a small box in his hands.

_‘Don’t think for a second I’ll fall for your bullshit Harry! I know this trick and you’re not-‘_

_‘Um, happy birthday?’_ interrupted Harry unsurely.

 _‘Its not my birthday!’_ retorted Draco.

_‘It’s definitely your birthday.’_

Malfoy stuck out his hand and exclaimed _‘Give me a calendar. It’s not and I will prove it to—oh. Never mind. Happy birthday to me.’_

_‘So are you opening your present or shall I?’_

Thank Salazar Harry is used to his hysterics.

**Author's Note:**

> If any of you are wondering this was the dialogue prompt:
> 
> "It's not my birthday."
> 
> "It's definitely your birthday."
> 
> "Give me a calendar. It's not and I will prove it to-oh. Never mind. Happy Birthday to me."
> 
>  
> 
> I ended up changing a punctuation mark to fit my needs. XD


End file.
